Guardian Angel
by Nightowl
Summary: R/R


Disclaimer: It all belongs to the great writer J.K Rowling except for Anna Edwards, Jessica Fields, and Maria Falls. They belong to me.

Cho Chang looked out her dormitory window. The sky was damp, foggy and gray, just like Cho felt inside. It had been 3 days since the Cedric's death, who the only one she had ever truly loved. 

Cho could still remember the day of his death. She'd been rooting for him, hoping that he'd win, along with Anna Edwards, her best friend, and Jessica Fields, her almost-best friend. Then Harry had appeared in front of them all, but he wasn't alone. He had been holding Cedric's body. Cho froze. What had happened?

"Betcha he killed him," Jessica had said, "Harry was probably green with envy."

"No," whispered Cho.

Anna was frozen as well, and so Anna didn't utter a word.

Rumor ran around school as possible reason for Cedric's death. The theories varied from one to the next. Cho kept turning over Jessica's theory in her mind. Had Harry killed Cedric over envy? If that was the case, wouldn't it be mostly Cho's fault- after all, she had been the reason Harry was envious of Cedric. Cho found herself going down the endless spiral of depression, dark and bleak. 

Jessica abandoned Cho; it seemed Jessica thought that Cho was paying to much attention to herself, and she wasn't like whom she thought Cho was at all. Cho had never realized what a git Jessica had been all the time until then. Anna had locked herself up in the bathroom of the dormitory, and still hadn't come out; it seemed she had had a deep crush on Cedric. Cho no longer any friends (as far as she was concerned), her only love had just died, and she was in deep water with no way out. Actually, in Cho's mind, there was a way out: suicide.

At first, Cho had been passively suicidal. She wanted someone to kill her. She figured it would be too much of a burden to ask someone to kill her, so she simply hoped that someone would just come along and kill her. But it didn't happen, with everyone mourning Cedric and telling her how sorry they were. Cho had hoped every time some one approached her that they would kill her, but it never happened. 

Cho then had become actively suicidal. To Cho, everyday was a burden upon herself. Laughter ment nothing, happiness was no more, for she would never experience joy again, and life was useless. She decided to do the dirty deed herself. 

Cho took the knife she had been holding all along and cursed the memories flooding though her mind. She lay down on her bed, and slit both of her wrists with the wretched knife. She felt all her problems- little and small- float away with the blood. She closed her eyes only to memories of Cedric's death. She opened them to a mist surrounding her. How very strange.

She saw though the mist someone familiar- Cedric! The only difference was he had a halo above his head and he had wings. He was an angel.

Cho thought _I'm dead, for sure. _But she felt no halo or horns, for that matter; no wings or tail. She looked at her wrists; there wasn't any blood. 

She looked up at Cedric. He smiled and spoke.

"Cho, first of all you're not dead."

"Then what am I?"

"Alive. I'm just here to talk some sense in to you."

"But I wanna be with you!"

"Cho, I understand you're committing suicide."  
"Yes, I am. Your point?"  
Cedric sighed.

"My point is your life is to valuable to waste."

"No, my life means nothing."

"Listen to me: I'd give anything, _anything, _to spend another day on Earth."  
"I would too. I'd love it if you came back. That's why I'm committing suicide- to be with you."

"Be truthful to yourself, Cho- is there any other reason?" 

"No."  
"Think harder."

Cho pondered with all her might.

"Well, I have no friends."

"Yes, you do."

"Jessica's abandoned me-"

"I know what's happened, Cho. Come with me."

Cho walked with Cedric to a telescope, pointing straight ahead. Cedric adjusted it to point downwards just a little bit, and he seemed to be setting a timer or something like that.

"Look through it, and tell me what you see." 

Cho looked though to a scene of yesterday. Maria Falls, another Ravenclaw 5th year, was watching Cho. Cho was looking sad, depressed, and helpless. Cho could hear Maria mutter under her breath:

"Cho, I wish I could help you. But I can't since you won't tell me what's happening to you. You don't even notice me. I'm here to help- Jessica isn't, the self-centered brat. And Anna isn't by your side, either. I wish I could help you."

Maria walked away.

Cho looked back at Cedric.

"It was that girl- Maria Falls- she cares about me."

"That's right."

"But I still don't see why I should live. I've got no purpose. That Maria girl has other friends."

Cedric sighed.

"Cho, that's another reason you want to take away your own life, isn't there."

"No."

"Think harder."

"I swear there's none. I just want to be with you."

"Listen to me, Cho. I'm perfectly happy where I am. I love you Cho, and I always will, even after death. I died peacefully, be happy my death wasn't filled with gore and violence."

"But-" 

"Cho, I'll always be watching over you like a guardian angel. If you ever feel lonesome, just look at the middle star in O' Ryan's belt and think of me."

"Why?" 

"Because that is my star, bright and big, watching over you from millions of galaxies away."

"Oh."

"When you return, you will return exactly where you left off. You will then have the choice of whether or not you want to live or die."

"Cedric, one question."

"Yes?"  
"Who killed you?"

"Voldemort."

"It wasn't Harry-"

"No, of course not, where did you get an idea like that?"  
"Oh, no where."

"One last thing- live for the moment, not for what will be. Carpe Diem- seize the day."

"I will."

"Now, just close your eyes and count to three and you'll be back home."

Cho closed her eyes.

"1-"

"I love you, Cho."

"2-"

"I always will. Always."

"3."

Cho opened her eyes. Blood was pouring from her wrists. She immediately took her wand and cast a simple healing charm. Her wrists were all right.

Cho looked out in to the night. This time it was clear. Cho could she the middle star of O' Ryan's belt burning brightly. It was her light though the darkness, her way out.

It was her guardian angel.


End file.
